Not because darkness born one does not become light
by Biseukis
Summary: - Elle lui ressemble Albus, les même cheveux noirs, la même silhouette fine, le même teint pâle et les même yeux magnifique. Elle est magnifique mais Albus quand je la regarde c'est lui que je vois... - Cela suffit Horace, tu ne peux la juger à cause de se que son père a fait, elle est différente crois-moi - Mais... - Je suis directeur c'est moi qui décide. Fin de la conversation.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis dans le parc de jeu, je me cache ils me chercher et là vous vous dite mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est facile j'ai perdu mes parent et je vis avec ma tante, mais elle veut pas de moi je vis donc à orphelinat quelle tiens je suis en premier année de lycée. Mais, il y a des règles à suivre si on ne veut pas avoir de problème. Et la plus importante ne pas chercher Manique, mon cousin c'est le caïd du foyer tout le monde a peur de lui... sauf moi. Je suis du genre franche, je dit ce que je pense je ne suis pas aimer du tout au foyer, j' ai le don de me mettre dans des situations bizarre. Je suis le souffre douleur de Manique et ses copains, je ne les aime vraiment pas, et eux non plus il me le font très bien comprendre. D'ailleurs c'est d'eux que je me cache je suis dans un buisson il commence à pleuvoir... Génial j'ai de la boue partout maintenant ils sont partis, je rentre couverte de boue, je me fais en gueuler par la directrice (ma tante), je monte dans ma chambre un lit une commode avec un carnet à dessins et une photos de mes parents c'est tout ce que j'ai et sa me suffit. Je prend une douche et vais me coucher, ma vie a basculer quelque jours avant la rentrer.

Je suis réveiller, il est à peine 3 heure les domestique du foyer se lève pour faire le petit déjeuner. J'attends 8 heure, je me lève je m'habille et me regarde dans la vitre mince les cheveux noir long, les yeux vert voilà ça c'est moi et j'aurais préféré ne jamais exister. Mais bon se serais méchant pour Remus et Hagrid, j'ai essayer une fois et ils étaient furieux. Ils venaient me voir tout les jours, mais ils ont quelque chose de bizarre... Je les remarquer depuis longtemps, et un jour je leur est dit et ils ont pas vraiment apprécier, puisque sa fait 4 semaine que je les aient pas vues. Enfin bref il est l'heure de déjeuner je descend pas j'ai pas envie de mourir. Sa fait 2 heures que je suis dans ma chambre. C'est l'heure que les famille d'accueil arrive pour adopter. ça ne sert à rien que j'y aille puisque je suis la nièce de la directrice mais ça elle s'arrange bien pour le cacher et faire croire que je suis un pensionnaire de l'orphelinat. Et puis je suis française je viens d'une école spécial appeler beaux-bâtons, mais j'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille bien sage à respecter le règlement je me suis fais donc renvoyer de l'école une première, personne ne s'est fais jamais renvoyer à par moi... Enfin ! C'est fini, il y a du bruit en bas. Remarque je m'en fiche, de toute façon ça ne me concerne pas.

Ma fenêtre est ouverte, quand un drôle d'oiseau entra en trombe, mais on dirais harfang de neige , il est beau, il a pas l'aire méchant. Tiens il a une lettre dans le bec il me fixe c'est assez bizarre :

«Tu veux que je prenne la lettre c'est ça ?»

Je tend le main et prend la lettre puis il s'est envoler d'un coup et sort de ma chambre. Ohoh à tout les coup ça va me retomber dessus. Bon pas grave je veux trop voir la tête de la directrice. Je descend et là je vois Manique sous la table en pleure et la directrice qui secoue son balai pour faire partir l'oiseau.

« Directrice/Ma tante : AAAhhh

Émilie : Énorme 0_0

Directrice/Tante : Emilie qu'est que ta encore fais rappel cette chose !

Émilie : C'est une harfang des neige et il est pas à moi il fait se qu'il veut.

Directrice/Tante : EMILIE!

Émilie : OK OK ! Mmmh... voyant voir !

Directrice/Tante :Mais qu'est que tu fabrique !

Émilie : Ben je lui chercher un nom tien.

Directrice/Tante : Cette choses a pas besoin de nom !

Émilie : Trouver ! Icee reviens »

Et la miracle il vient se poser sur mon épaule. Bon je remonte vite avant de me faire engueuler

« Reste ici toi ! »

Ohohoh problème mieux vaut ne pas la ramener et là laisser crier je me retourne et je vois une famille. Pendant quelle crie j'observe cette famille un homme mince et presque chauve mais les quelques cheveux qui lui reste était roux, il a l'aire impressionner par le foyer, une petite femme un petit peu rondelette écoutant la directrice et c'est bien la seule avec ce couple 4 garçons dont des jumeaux roux au yeux verts ils doivent avoir a peut près le même que moi et un troisième il 2 ans que moins que moi, il est roux aussi et à les yeux vert le quatrième doit avoir 1 ans ou 2 de plus que moi il est roux au yeux marron en fait ils sont tous roux dans cette famille . Ah elle c'est arrêter je crois qu'elle avait oublier qu'elle n'était pas toute seul, elle propose à la famille d'aller au salon ils acceptent, la directrice se tourne vers moi :

« Je te préviens s'il arrive quoi que se soit de bizarre je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer...

Émilie : Très drôle comme si c'est moi qui choisie et puis comme si ma vie ne ressemblé pas déjà à l'enfer...

Directrice : Tu a dis quelque chose ?

Émilie : Non

Directrice : Monte à l'étage et que je te voit plus avant qu'ils ne soient partis

Émilie : Comme si j'avais envie de rester »

Elle me tourne le dos j'en profite je monte à l'étage je croise Manique:

« Manique ta peur des chouette ?

Manique : Peut-être mais moi je fais pas des cauchemars toute les nuits en chialent : « non faut pas les tuer... » « Et se réveiller en hurlent ! »

Je m'en ferme dans ma chambre les larmes au yeux furieuse non mais quelle idiote je m'inquiète pour lui et je m'en prend plein la gueule, mon regard s'arrêta sur la lettre un symbole était marquer dessus à la cire.j'ai déjà vue se symbole quelque part et ce nom Poudlard c'est du déjà vue aussi. Je m'apprêter à l'ouvrir quand j'entendis des voix dans le couloir :

« … : Elle est toujours comme ça cette femme ?

... : J' ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi détestable

... : Bon bref papa a dit de retrouver la fille qui étais en bas tout à l'heure

…: N'empêche cette femme est une...

Émilie : Harpie ? ( appuyer sur la porte est les regarde)

…: Ouais c'est ça ( Ne ma pas capter)

...: Georges... ( Me fixe)

Georges:(se retourne) Euh non enfin si euh je veux dire...

…: (Le coupe) T'as pleurer ?

Émilie : Non non ! (Rentre dans sa chambre)

Georges: Si t'as pleurer... sa se voit ta les yeux rouges pas vrai Fred ? (la suit)

Fred: Ouais t'as quoi ? Puis t'as l'air crever... (la suit aussi)

Georges: C'est à cause du garçon de tout à l'heure...

Fred: Ce genre de question sa se pose pas !

Georges: Ben pourquoi ? ( se vexe) »

Ils commencèrent à se disputer puis il se mire à se chamailler pour des sujet complètement stupide, comme le Quiditch c'est un sport si j'ai bien compris, sur des balais, OK je suis sur d'une chose, c'est des sorcier... Je les fixe, c'est garçons sont vraiment bizarre, ils se disputent encore on dirait qu'ils m'ont totalement oublier je m'assoit sur mon lit, et les regarde puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Ils se retournent avec un grand sourire

«Fred : On a réussis à te faire rire !

Émilie : Hein ?!

Fred : Tes quand même beaucoup plus jolie quand tu ris (Grand sourire)

Georges : Tu dragues ?!

Fred : Non...(rougit)

Émilie :… (rougit)

Georges : Bref papa nous attend en bas...(ils commencent à partir)

Fred:(Se retourne) Ben alors tu viens ?

Émilie : Oui oui »

On descendent est on rejoint la famille des garçons en-bas ils étaient tous dans le salon à boire le thé

quand la mère des jumeaux me vit elle me pris dans c'est bras j'ai pas tout compris mais pas grave j'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi ils sont là, et pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression de les connaître. Puis l'homme s'avance pour me parler :

«... : Bonjour Émilie (Sourit)

_D'où il connaît mon nom lui _

Émilie : Euh... Bonjour ( Méfiante)

… : Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley et je te présente ma femme Molly et mes fils

Émilie : Enchanter Mrs, Mr Weasley

Mrs Weasley : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ma chérie tu a reçu ta lettre et tu a préparer tes affaires

_Cette femme perd la boule..._

Émilie : ?

Mrs Weasley : Tu a bien reçu ton hibou ?

Émilie : Mon hibou oui mais... 2 minutes je vais chercher la lettre !

Je montas en courant dans ma chambre suivis des jumeaux sous les yeux ahurie des Mrs et Mr Weasley. Je rentra en trombe dans ma chambre et pris la lettre dans en faisant un bruit monstre. J' observa l'enveloppe il y a écris « Mrs White , dans la plus petite chambre de l'orphelinat ST Loup » J'ouvris l'enveloppe et lut la lettre quel contenait

_**POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE **_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore _

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Mrs White _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ordre et déjà d'un transfert à l'École de Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité_

_La rentré étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mrs White, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe _

J'étais assez choquer et montre la lettre aux garçons ils étais vraiment content est sautés partout. Ils descendirent en courant et je les suivie, et leurs parents essayez temps bien que mal de les calmer.

Le plus jeune n'arrêter pas de me fixer

«Émilie : Mrs Weasley je comprend pas très bien là, je suis pas virer ?

Mrs Weasley : Mais non ma chérie, tu est à pressent une élève de Poudlard

Mr Weasley : Il ne reste plus cas envoyer une lettre à Minerva, enfin si tu rejoint l'école ?

Les jumeaux se calmèrent et le silence se fit dans la pièce

Émilie : Je les achète où mes affaire (Grand sourire)

Les jumeaux : OUAIS ! Émilie va à Poudlard, Émilie va à Poudlard avec nous !

Mrs Weasley : Au Chemin de traverse Émilie fais tes bagages on viendras te chercher

Les jumeaux : On va t'aider !

… : Je viens aussi

On est monter on étaient donc 4 dans ma chambre comme quoi n'avoir pas beaucoup de meubles c'est parfois pratique. Je pris ma valise et mit tout mes vêtements dedans ainsi que mon carnet dessin et je vérifia que j'avais bien toute mes affaires. Et la photo de mes parent.

« Georges : C'est bon ta tout ?

Émilie : Oui oui je suis prête

… : Hum hum je me suis pas encore présenté, je m'appelle Ron enfin...

Émilie : _Mais oui je me rappelle ! _Ronald Weasley aussi appeler Ron

Ron : Ta lut dans mes pensée ! ( à moities flipper)

Émilie : Mais non je te connaît c'est tout (MDR)

Les garçons : Hein ?!

Émilie : J'ai une amis que j'ai rencontrer en vacances qui vous connaît c'est tout, elle ma aussi parler de ton meilleurs amis Ron

Ron : Ah... (déçu)

Émilie : ça va ta pas l'air bien ? (inquiète)

Ron : Si si mais je la connais la fille ?

Émilie : Oh que oui !

Les jumeaux : Et tu nous dira pas qui c'est pas vrai ?

Émilie : Et... ben non désolé

….: Alors il paraît que tu te casse d'ici

On se retourna tous et je vit Manique adosser contre la porte avec un sourire mauvais

Manique : Au moins d'après ce que j'ai compris on te reverra pas avant les vacances d'été sa nous feras des vacances !

Émilie : Oui au moins je t'aurais pas sur le dos tout l'année toi et ta bande de guignoles...

Manique : Moi on moins je suis capable de me faire des amis et j'ai une famille, je fais pas fuir les gens à cause du faite que je suis trop bizarre...

Émilie : … ( larmes au yeux )

Georges:(le coupe) Ta gueule ! (énervé)

Fred : ça te fais kiffer de faire pleurer les filles ? (me prend dans ses bras)

Ron : Tu ferais mieux de partir parce que nous on est 3 et que toi ben y a que toi (sourire mauvais)

Georges : Et que j'ai très envie d'exploser ta jolie tête d'ange dans le mur !

Manique: ... (si en va)

Ron : Émilie pleure pas il en vaut vraiment pas la peine

Georges : En plus tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu sourit

Fred: Je confirme... ( Rougit)

Émilie : Merci vous êtes trop mignons ( essuie mes larme et leur fait un bisous) »

On descendit au salon pour retrouver les parent des garçons

La famille Weasley sont partit en début de soirée est les garçons ont découvert la vérité mais je leur est fait promettre de ne rien dire à leur parents

_**Flash Retour**_

On était dans ma chambre est les jumeaux avait décider de sortir de la maison pour me montrer des farce est attrape de sorcier. Nous somme aller à la rivière et les garçons on commencer à faire éclater des pétard qui faisait des formes et des bruits bizarre. C'est truc me fessait flipper et Ron se mit à me poursuivre

« Émilie : Non Ron fais pas ça ! (cour vers la rivière)

Ron : Allez Lie c'est pas méchants (mort de rire)

Émilie : Si tu fais éclater ça je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole, Fred, Georges arrêté de rire et venez m'aider !

Les jumeaux : Désoler mais... on on peut pas ! (mort de rire)

Ron :... (s'approche avec un grand sourire)

Émilie :... (Recule)

Georges : Attention Émilie la rivière

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je finis dans la rivière, Ma chemise étant blanche tremper elle devint transparent...

Ron : Émilie ta quoi dans le dos ?

Émilie : Ri... Rien (commence à partir)

Fred : (Lui attrape le bras) C'est quoi c'est marques ?

Georges : ( s'approche) Sa explique les manche longue en plein été... ( prend un aire sérieux) Qui ta frapper ?

Émilie : Per... Personne je suis tomber dans les escalier... (détourne les yeux)

Georges : Émilie ! (Commence à s'énerver)

Fred : (tout bas) Manique...

Émilie : (L'entend et ouvre grand les yeux)

Fred : c'est Manique qui ta frapper ?

Georges : Quoi c'est vrai ?

Émilie :...

Ron : Non c'est pas possible les gens qui viennent adopter s'en serait rendus compte.. J'ai raison ?

Émilie : (soupir) C'est plus compliquer que ça Ron

Ron : Ben alors explique !

Émilie : Manique est mon cousin et c'est aussi le fils de la dirlo

Georges : Hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu vit au foyer et pourquoi elle lui dit rien a son fils !

Émilie : Parce que elle veut pas de quelqu'un de ''bizarre'' dans sa famille (fait les guillemet avec ses

doigts)

Ron : Donc il te tape et elle dit rien ?

Émilie : Ben quand j'étais a beaux-bâtons, ça aller puisque je les voyer qu'au vacances d'été. Mais quand je suis revenu. Ils on cru que j'étais virer, je me suis fait massacrer par ma tante et depuis c'est devenus une habitude de Manique et ses potes... (larmes au yeux)

Fred : Je vais les exploser ces mecs ( très énervé )

Ron et Georges : Si tu le fait on te suis !

Émilie : Vous aller rien faire du tout et me promettre de ne rien dire à vos parents

Les garçons :... (hésite)

Émilie : Les garçons !

Les garçons : OK !

Émilie :(sourit)

Puis on est rentré et les jumeaux on fait très peur à Manique en lui disant que s'il me retoucher lui ou un de ses potes ils allaient finir leur vie dans un laboratoire, pour avoir plusieurs membre en plus. J'ai bien rigoler.

_**Fin flash-back **_

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçut une lettre avec un petit colis accrocher à une petite boule de poils, qui avait beaucoup de mal à tout transporter. Je lus la lettre c'était Fred et Georges, je l'ouvris

_Salut miss _

_J'espère que ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Manique ne t'embête pas ? Sinon on peut aller le voir si tu veux ? Bref on a rien dit au parents et Ron non plus, quand ta Percy il est pas au courant il a juste pas le temps de ce poser des question messieurs est Préfet est nous rabâche les oreille avec ça depuis des jours. Au cas ou tu c'est pas le Préfet c'est celui qui surveille la maison à laquelle il appartient manque de bol il est dans la même que nous..._

_A bientôt Fred et Georges _

_PS : La crème qu'il y a dans le colis te feras cicatriser plus vite t'aura plus rien le lendemain_


	2. Chapter 2: Le cauchemar et le départ

_**Chapitre 2 : Le cauchemar et le départ **_

Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire ils sont trop mignon sa fait pas longtemps que je les connais, et ils sont inquiet pour moi. Je posa la crème sur le bureau et me coucher je m'endormit très tôt

_Une école un groupe de personnes ce bas contre des personnes cagoules de noir ils lancent des sort interdit, ils touche une jeune fille blonde qui hurlent de douleurs une autre fille rousse, la protège avec une fille friser elle est grande est lance des sort assez compliquer... Cinq autres personnes sont entrain de se battre tout les quatre roux et le dernier est brun. Il est furieux qu'on s'en prennent à c'est amis, un homme lui lance un sort le murs explose un des garçon roux tombe à terre _

_le plus âgés des garçons roux : NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!_

Je me réveille en hurlant je suis tremper de sueur, je mit longtemps à me calmer et me rendit compte qu'une chouette tape à la fenêtre. Je me lève est je l'ouvre elle rentre en trombe cette chouette est magnifiques elle est blanche avec des points noires sur les ailes. Elle a une enveloppe accroché à sa patte je la prit est l'ouvrir :

_Salut Émilie,_

_c'est Ron je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire que on viendra te chercher au foyer dans 5 ou 6 jours, je pari que les jumeaux on oublier de te le dire (_effectivement_). Je sais qu'il ton écrit parce que ils on pris coq pour t'envoyer la lettre j'espère qu'il c'est pas perdu en route parce qu'ils l'on charger avec cette crème. Et je te rassure elle est fiable c'est eux__qu'il l'on fabriquer sans que maman sans rende compte. Je leur est servie de cobaye j'ai eu droit a tout les effets secondaire qui existe genre peau vert, membre en double et je te dit pas la galère pour éviter de tout dire a maman elle est super têtus mais elle à arrêter de nous poser des question quand les effets était plus visible ... Bref il voulait être sur qui se passerait rien avant de te l'envoyer. ça pas était facile mais maman et papa ne sont pas au courants. _

_PS : Du coup j'ai du demander à Harry de me prêter Hedwige, t'en fais pas elle est gentille. _

J'avais très mal au dos, je décida donc d'utiliser le flacon que les jumeaux mon donner et partit me recoucher. Le lendemain je pris ma douche est me regarda dans le miroir brune bouclée jusqu'en bas du dos, mince, les yeux vert, la peau pâle... Je regarda mon dos et ne vit rien plus aucune marque à part ma tache de naissance en haut du dos a droite elle représente un croissant de Lune. Je m'habilla ( oublier le sac et le portable ) et m'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval Je descendis dans le salon quand je vue la famille Weasley. Mrs Weasley était furieuse et quand elle me vit elle fonça vers moi et me prit le bras.

« Mrs Weasley : Émilie on viens de te chercher

Percy : Mais...

Georges :... ( lance un regard noir à Percy)

Émilie : Mrs Weasley qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mrs Weasley : Oh appel moi Molly ma chérie

Émilie : Oui mais il se passe quoi là j'ai pas tout suivi

Fred : Ben moi je suis totalement pommé...

Georges : Elle nous a levé au aurore en nous disant qu'il fallait venir te chercher

Molly : Athure et moi avons découvert certaine choses est nous avons décider quelle finirais les vacances avec nous... (sort dehors)

Émilie : …Euh ok

je regarda les jumeaux qui haussèrent les épaule

Émilie : Mrs Weasley

Molly : Oui ma chéris qu'est-ce qui a ?

Émilie : Je vais faire comment pour acheter mes affaires ? Mon argent est rester en France ?

Mr Weasley qui était dans la voiture répondit « Au ne t'en fais pas Dumbledore a déjà tout prévus nous avons transférer ton argents à la banque de Gringotts... »

Émilie :Ah... Merci_ mais comment il a fait ça _

Les jumeaux : Elle vient à la maison ?

Molly : Oui

Fred :( à Émilie ) Elle a pas dit non, donc désoler miss mais tu va devoir nous supporter durant la semaine qui reste.

Ron : Trop bien tu va pouvoir rencontrer Harry et Hermione !

Émilie : Ah oui ? (souris)

Ron : Oui ils sont rester avec Ginny

Émilie : Qui ?

Ron : C'est ma petite sœur

Émilie : Ah... »

Nous somme arriver au Terrier le soir même. Honnêtement j'adore cette baraque et vu la tête que faisait les jumeaux sa se voyer. Madame Weasley demanda au garçons d'amené mais affaire dans la chambre des filles et me dit que je ferais connaissances plus tard, elle m'amena dans la cuisine et me demanda :

« - Tu a faim ?

\- Non

\- Soif ?

\- Non

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Molly inquiète

je ne répondit pas

\- Émilie...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris au foyer ? Demandais-je d'un coup

Molly eu un moment d'hésitation et me répondit

\- Tu est sûrement fatiguer on en reparlera demain, d'accord ?

\- Mrs Weasley répétais-je au bord des larmes

\- Ne t'en fais pas personne ne te feras de mal ici je te le promets me répondit-elle sur un ton rassurant

J'allais lui répondre quand 1 personne est arrivé et Molly en profita pour sortir

\- Molly est-ce que vous pouvez dire a Ron que... Aaaaaaah !

je me retourna car cette voix je la connaissais

\- Hermione !

\- Émilie ! cria Hermione en me sautant dans les bras

\- Tu ma trop manquer ! lui dis-je en lui faisant un câlin

\- Moi aussi alors ça fait des mois que je demande à mes parents si on peut repartir en France, je t'ai envoyé Hedwige mais elle est revenu. Me répondit-elle tout exciter

Je commença donc a lui expliquer mes raisons

\- En faite j'ai déménagé et j'avais l'intention de t'écrire mais j'ai pas eu le temps avec Manique et ses potes qui passer leurs temps à me faire chier

\- Tu m'étonne mais aaaaah ! je suis trop contente que tu sois venu passer tes vacances en Angleterre ! Me répondit mon amis avec une grimace quand j'ai prononcer le nom de mon cousin

\- Je crois que ta pas bien compris Hermione Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire en lui t'entend la lettre

Au fur et à mesure quelle lissait son sourire s'élargissait

\- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Tu vas finir ta scolarité a Poudlard ! Au j'y crois pas c'est trop bien tu va pouvoir rencontrer Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny au je suis sur que vous allez trop bien vous entendre et... Dit-elle

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu devrais penser à respirer pendant que tu parle et puis je suis sûr que c'est que des gens de Griffondor que tu ma citer il faut déjà qu'on soit dans la même maison dis-je d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-rigolos

\- Ah mais c'est obliger et puis faut qu'on soit en cours ensemble et tout. Répliqua t'elle

\- Oui mais...

\- Y a pas de mais qui tienne Me coupa-t-elle

\- Imagine je me retrouve à Serpentard avec ce qui c'est passer en France... dis-je d'un ton dégoûter

\- Ben alors t'auras vraiment pas de chance. Intervint Ron qui venait d'arriver

\- Sa c'est sur tu devras te taper Malefoy termina un brun

\- Vous êtes la depuis quand vous ? Leur demanda Hermione

\- Depuis le (imite la voix de Émilie) ''tu devrais penser à respirer pendant que tu parle''. Dit le rouquin

\- J'ai pas du tout cette voix là ! répliquais-je d'un ton outrer

Hermione lança un regard noir a Ron qui le fit déglutir ce qui fit rire le brun

\- Te marre pas Harry lui dit Ron d'un ton boudeur

\- désolé réplica le brun mais il n'en avait pas l'aire

\- Bref qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? coupa Hermione

\- On ta entendu crier alors on est venu voir Dit le fameux Harry d'un ton sérieux

\- Donc toi tu est Harry c'est ça ? dis-je

\- Et toi tu est la fameuse correspondante de Hermione ? Me dit-il avec un sourire

\- Oui je m'appelle Émilie White

\- Sinon il c'est passer quoi en France ? demanda Ron

Je chuchota a Hermione

\- Tu leurs a pas dit ?

\- Ben non tu voulais pas en parler mais tu devrais leur dire me répondit-elle en chuchotant

\- je sais pas on verra plus tard

\- C'est quoi s'est messe basse là ? intervint Ron

\- Des trucs de fille... Lui dit Hermione

\- T'as dit Malefoy ?

\- Hein ?! Répliquèrent les garçons en me regardant

\- Quand j'ai dit que j'irai à Serpantard, Harry a dit que je devrais supporter Malefoy…

Continuais-je

\- T'ira pas ! Cria Hermione

\- Drago malefoy ? demandais-je en ignorant Malefoy

\- Ouais me dit Harry

\- Une vrai plaît ce mec Dit Ron

\- Oh m'en parler pas lui et ça foutus famille avec leurs manies des sang-pur ça m'énerve leur dis-je

\- En plus, messieurs se croit irrésistible nous précisa Hermione

\- Hou-la ! sois c'est moi qui est mauvais goût, sois il faut qui se regarde plus souvent dans un miroir dis-je d'un ton moqueur

\- C'est ça le pire, il passe sa vie devant dit Harry désespérer

\- Ben il a besoin de lunettes... sorti-je naturellement

Après sa on est partit dans une hilarité générale en essayent d'imaginer Malefoy avec des lunette.

Plus tard on a dîner et j'ai fait connaissance avec Ginny, je garde mon avis sur elle pour plus tard elle m'inspire pas trop. Puis nous somme aller nous coucher

_**PDV FRED**_

Je me leva plus tôt enfin à vrai dire a 2 heures du matin, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à Émilie . C'était assez bizarre je peux plus me là sortir de ma tête. Avec tout c'est mystère qui tourne autour d'elle quand hier matin ma mère furieuse ma dit qu'on allait la chercher on étaient super content, mais quand on a demandait pourquoi papa est arrivé furieux en disant qu'il préférais mourir plutôt que la laissée la-bas, on l'avait jamais vues aussi en colère. Je descendis dans la cuisine quand j'entendis quelqu'un descendre

« … : Fred qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci, retourne te coucher »

Je me retourna et là je vis je vous donne dans le mille... Émilie

« Fred: Ta pas l'aire de dormir non plus non ?

Émilie : M'en parle pas j'arrive pas à dormir...

Fred: ?

Émilie : Cauchemar

Fred: Écoute si tu veux en parler je suis la.

Émilie : T'es gentil mais ça va (sourit)

Nous étions assis sur le perron de leur maison pour briser ce silence gênant Fred se mit à m'expliquer les règles de Quiditch et les match qu'ils avait jouer avec son frère puis il ma raconter que grâce à l'arriver de Harry ils avait gagner la coupe des 4 maison 5 années d'affilées et que c'était pas arriver depuis 7 ans. Et puis ils se mit à me raconter leurs aventure avec le concierges de l'école leurs blagues au Serpentard.

« Fred : Et la ça a exploser en plein dans le couloir des Serpentard y en avait partout ils étaient recouvert de ce trucs c'était dégouttant mais au moins ils ont compris qu'on s'en prend à un Griffondor surtout quand il ne pas se défendre !

Tous les deux : (Mort de rire)

Émilie : Fred...( sourire triste)

Fred :( s'arrête de rire en voyant son visage triste) Émilie ça va pas ?

Émilie : Dit Fred en admettant que je me retrouve à Serpentard est-ce que...

… :( la coupe) Pourquoi tu voudrais te retrouver à Serpentard ?

Fred et Émilie : (se retournent) Georges !

Fred : T'es la depuis longtemps ?

Georges : Depuis le moments de la blague au Serpentard et je dois dire que cette fois la on c'est surpassé !

Émilie : Reste pas debout viens t'asseoir avec nous (Sourire)

Georges : (s'assoit avec nous sur le perron dehors) Sinon pourquoi tu voulais te retrouver a Serpentard ?

Émilie : J'ai dit en admettant...

Fred : Lie…

Georges : ça a un rapport avec se qui c'est passer en France ?

Émilie : Je vois pas de quoi tu parle... ( commence à paniquer)

Georges : A d'autre chou

Émilie : (Hésite)

Fred : Aller tu peux tout nous dire à nous

Émilie :...

Fred : On a parleras à personne...

Émilie : Ok … On était partit en France avec ma tante et son fil pour les vacances et j'ai rencontrer Hermione donc j'ai finis mes vacances avec elle et sa famille puisqu'ils m'avaient inviter et que ma présence n'était pas désirer avec la mienne. Et un jour on a décidée avec Hermione de faire une randonnées dans la forêt, et j'ai découvert certains truc et j'aurais pu m'en passer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash-Back_

On s'étaient levés très tôt avec Hermione pour partir en randonnées, elle m'avait semer... évidement

« Hermione attend moi ! dire que j'étais essoufflée à force de la suivre

\- je t'attend en haut ! même pas fatiguer quand je dit que cette fille est bizarre

\- Allez attend moi s'il te plaît !

Je monter la colline pour la rattraper et je les trouvés stopper sur le chemin, blanche, sur le coup j'ai pas compris

\- Hermione ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais elle était de plus en plus blanche, je me rapproche et je vit devant elle une aspic ( sorte de vipère venimeuse voir mortel pour se qui savent pas )

\- Hermione surtout ne bouge pas ! Panique à bord je hais les serpents

Le serpent s'apprête a la mordre quand je fit la chose la plus logique au monde enfin pour moi

\- NON LAISSE LA !

Sans étonnement pour moi le serpent m'écouta et se stoppa il se mit à me parler

\- Pourquoi ssssaa ?

\- C'est mon amie elle ne ta rien fais, laisse là! Oui c'est un ordre

\- Oui maitressssse

Le serpent partit et je me retourna vers Hermione qui était encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure

\- Hermione ça va ?

\- Tu parle le Fourchelang...

\- Le quoi ?

\- Tu parle la langue des serpents

\- M'en parle pas c'est super flippant, je sais le faire depuis que je suis gamine mais c pas un truc qui me sert souvent.

\- Mais c'est très rare comme donc très peu de sorcier le parle et si jamais on apprend que tu le parle tu risque d'être très mal vu...

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est un don que seul Salazar Serpentard possède et tout le monde risque de penser que tu est son arrière arrière arrière petite fille….

\- Mais c'est faut ! Je le saurais et je ne suis pas... Hermione tu me crois ?

\- Oui bien sur si tu l'étais vraiment tu ne serait sûrement pas avec toi et tu aurais laisser le serpent me mordre mais c'est quand même bizarre parce que ta façons de parler était différente de celle d'Harry

\- Harry?

Et Hermione me raconta tous ce qui c'est passer a Poudlard

_Fin flash-back_

« - Cool ! c'est décraiter ils sont fous

\- Quoi ?

\- T'inquiète on a parleras à personne me rassura Fred

\- Et puis c'est pas pour ça que tu va te retrouver à Serpentard. me dit Georges

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Et bien désolé mais on ne pourras plus te fréquenter continuât-il

\- Quoi ?!

\- Relaxe Émilie on rigole on s'en fout est même si c'est le cas tu serra la seule a ne pas être victime de nos blagues. Gentil Fred

\- J'espère bien

\- N'empêche parler au serpent c'est assez cool dans un sens et puis tu devrais le dire à Harry lui aussi il parle le Fourchelang renchérit Georges

\- Ouais peut-être mais il y a un mini problème

\- Lequel ?

\- J'ai horreur des serpent sa me fait flipper

Les garçons partir dans un fou rire et je ne put m'empêcher de les suivre, puis Georges nous fit remarquer qu'il était 3 heures du matin et que si on tomber sur Molly on aller passer un sale quart d'heure. Nous somme monter dans la chambre des jumeaux ils ont continuer de me faire rire toute la nuit puis je leur fit part de mes inquiétude via l'école, je leurs est aussi raconter que je n'était pas beaucoup aimer à Beaux-Bâtons. Nous avons continuer à parler pendant en moments de Poudlard avant que l'on s'endorment dans le même lit. C'était la première fois que je dormais sans faire de cauchemars.

Mais le réveil par contre était beaucoup moins marrant

On était pas tout à fait réveil est on attendait des bruit de pas en bas, quand je me suis réveillée totalement je me rendis compte que je dormais par terre entre les jumeaux, ils étaient réveiller et je leur est demander ce qui se passe Fred me répondit

\- Je crois qu'il cherche quelqu'un

\- Ouais mais maman crie tellement qu'on comprend quasiment rien... continua Georges

\- Et comme elle est énervé ben on attend un peu avant de descendre, mais toi tu peux y aller avec Harry vous craignez rien

\- Non ça va, je suis bien là je descendrais avec vous

\- Oh c'est trop mignon ! dirent les jumeaux me faisant un câlin

Les jumeaux me firent un câlin et c'est à se moment là que quelqu'un décida d'entrer

\- PAPA !

A ses mots je me releva d'un coup

\- Mr Weasley ...

\- On est dans la merde. Merci pour cette éclair de génie Fred mais on sans était rendu compte

\- Bonjour les garçon et Émilie visiblement

\- On peut tout t'expliquer ! C'est pas se que tu croit ! hurla presque Georges

\- Que vous êtes levé à 2 heures du matin avec Émilie, que vous avait parler un moments, pour finir ensuite la nuit ici ? dit-il sévère

\- Ah ben si en faite... dit Georges dépiter

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je flipper à cause de Poudlard et ils ont juste voulut m'aider et on sais endormie c'est tout ne vous fâcher pas

\- A cause de Poudlard ou de tes cauchemars ?

Ignorons la question...

\- Si tu veux punir quelque punit Georges et moi parce que Émilie a rien fait (mais c'est bras autour de ma taille)

\- Oui !

Je suis pas d'accord et vu ma tête ils sens son rendu compte

A notre grand entonnement Mr Weasley se mit à rire

\- Voyons calmer-vous, si j'ai un conseille à vous donner c'est de dire à votre mère que vous êtes levé tôt avec Émilie, et que comme vous n'avez vu personnes vous êtes aller dans votre chambre pour ne pas réveillé les autres.

Mr Weasley descendit dans le salon, on le suivit et on entendait mieux les voix

\- Émilie à disparu ! sa s'est madame Weasley

\- Calme toi Mam ! et ça Ron

\- Que je me calme ? Tu te moque de moi !

\- Non.. tu sais quoi ? Va voir si elle est pas dehors !

\- Oui j'y vais !

Elle aller sortir quand elle me vit, elle se dirigea rapidement vers moi, se qui me fit reculer d'un pas. C'est qu'elle fait peur quand elle veut.

\- Mais tu était où ? c'est qu'elle fait flipper la madame Weasley énerver

\- Euh...

\- Avec nous, on lui expliquer comment c'était Poudlard, vu qu'elle étais levé très tôt en même temps que nous et qui avait personnes, on est monter dans notre chambre pour pas réveiller les autres. Dit naturellement Georges

\- Ouep, pourquoi ? confirma Fred à croire que sa les gêne pas de mentir a leurs parent

\- Parce que maman la chercher partout elle même réussi à nous faire un peu flipper...

Après ce moment bien mouvementer, on se mit à table. Quand un hibou arriva mais...

BAM ! Il se mangea royalement la vitre -_-'

\- Se hibou est une vrai catastrophe... soupira Georges en allant le chercher

\- C'est Herold il est très gentil mais très vieux, il était partit porter une lettre à Bill me dit Hermione

\- Bill ?

\- Oui, j'ai encore deux frère : Charlie qui s'occupe des dragons en Roumanie et Bill qui travaille pour Gringotts dit Ron

\- Cool ( se remets à manger)

Herold avait porter une lettre, Georges la donna à ça mère qui la lut et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Bill viens nous rentre visite !

\- Hourra !dit Ginny ironiquement

\- Tu ne l'aime pas ?

\- Oh si, j'adore mon frère, par contre sa copine...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai quelle sera là, elle... Ok Hermione l'aime pas non plus

\- Elle peut pas être aussi terrible... dis-je en avalant mon jus d'orange

\- Sa se voit que tu connais pas mademoiselle Fleur Delacour... me répondit Ginny

\- De... Delacour ? je m'étouffe

\- Tu la connaît ? me dit le survivant

\- Un peu ouais,cette fille est un désastre...m'exclamais-je

En me rendit compte que tout les regard était braquer sur moi, je mis mes mains devant ma bouche sous le fou rire des jumeaux...

\- C'est pas se que je voulais dire enfin si, mais pas comme ça ( se retourne vers les jumeaux) Mais arrêter de rire !

\- Dé... désolé mais ta sortit sa tellement naturellement ! Sympa Fred

\- Et au pire c'est pas grave de toute façons même maman l'aime pas ! continua son frère

\- Pourquoi vous rigoler ?

\- Genre ta pas entendue ? Ron qui s'empêche de rire

\- Bon les enfants, on va faire les courses demain... intervint Mr Weasley

Nous somme tous montés, j'étais dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ils me montraient leurs invention, c'était assez marrent à voir mais ils leur faillaient des cobaye. Mais ils ont refusés que se soit moi... Puis je leur raconta sous leur demande pourquoi j'aimais pas Fleur et aussi qu'elle était au courant pour mon don, enfaite elle la su de la manière la plus con qui soit qui implique un escabeaux un sot de peinture, un serpent et un armoire rien de bien compliquer en somme. D' un accord commun nous avons décider de le dire a Harry et autres enfin j'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire. Hermione qui étais arriver entre temps appela Harry qui arriva très rapidement e les autres s'éclipsèrent les traites. Il fut assez méfiant au début, mais me cru finalement on décida de le dire à Ron également après tout pourquoi il serait le seul dans l'ignorance. Sur cette décision Fred arriva en déboulant pour nous dire qu'ils étaient arrivaient. On descendis dans le salon pour voir Fleur pose des dizaines de question à Ron qui commencer à vrai dire en avoir marre. Il nous salua et continuer de mettre la table aider d'Hermione quand elle me vu son visage se referma, elle me salua de façon sèche et je fit pareil Fred pour détendre l'atmosphère me présenta Bill ensuite nous nous somme mit a table, on s'amusait bien mais on se demander comment parler à Ron sans que sa face trop louche Mais bon c'est sans compter sur Fleur

\- Mr, Mrs Weasley vous saviez que Émilie peut parl...

\- Encore un peu de dessert Fleur ? la coupa Hermione

\- Non comme je disais..

\- Mais si tu va voir il est délicieux ce gâteaux continua Harry

\- Mais...

Je me releva d'un coup et dit

\- Ron faut que je te parle !

Tout le monde me fixer... Génial la discrétion

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui !

On sortit de la cuisine, on était dans le salon.

\- Je vais pas passer par 4 chemins, je parle le Fourchelang

\- Quoi ?! Le Fourchelang genre comme Harry

\- Parce que t'en connais beaucoup toi, des langues de serpents

\- Non

\- Si tu veux plus me parler, ben je comprend

\- Non mais tu déraille complet, ta peut-être oublier mais mon meilleur ami le parle aussi. Et puis je t'aime bien en plus alors...

Il me pris dans ses bras, puis Fred arriva en courant avec Georges et les 3 autres

\- Émilie c'est la cata, cette conne de Fleur leur a tout dit mon père est devenue tout blanc

\- Je pense que c'est sur le coup c'est tout, pas la peine de s'inquiétait rassura Hermione mais la question et elle rassure qui elle ou nous ?

Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent dans le salon, les garçons se mirent devant moi et les filles à coter

\- Je vois pas pourquoi vous réagissaient comme ça Harry aussi parle le Fourchelang, c'est pas la fin du monde !

\- Fred ...

\- Non c'est vrai, elle a raison Émilie est notre amie continua son frère

\- Oui mais Arry on c'est d'où il vient vous le connaissait depuis plus longtemps et... dit Fleur

\- Toi la ferme !

-Fred !

\- Non il a raison (s'adresse à Fleur ) De toute façon toi, tu l'aime pas c'est pas nouveau tu ne fessais que suivre les rumeurs et les autres de beaux-batôns ! non oui parce qu'il sait aussi...

Tout le monde fut surpris que Ron s'adresse à Fleur sur ce ton mais elle ne nia pas

\- Vous savez quoi je vais faire mes valise et rentrer au foyer je veux pas causer d'ennuis (s'adresse au jumeaux) On se verra à la rentrer...

\- Certainement pas, tu ne remettra pas les pieds là-bas avant les vacances d'été, tu est encore sous mon toit et c'est moi qui décide intervint Molly

Sur ces mots on fini la soirée dans la bonne humeurs et nous somme aller nous coucher et j'ai rejoint

les jumeaux dans leur chambre et ils sont assez content apparemment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : le chemin de traverse et entrer à Poudlard**_

Émilie se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Elle savait que le jour était entrain de se levé. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle n'oser pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de sois être à beaux-bâtons, et subir les moqueries des élèves et des filles de sa chambre. Sois d'être à l'orphelinat et subir les maltraitances de son cousins et ses amis. Elle se décida enfin à bouger quand elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille qui se resserra quand elle essaya de se levé. Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour se rendre compte qu'elle n' était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle des jumeaux encore... Et qu'elle était dans les bras de Fred. Elle se décida a se levé enfin et descendit dans la cuisine, personne n'était encore levé. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle allez se recoucher en attend que quelqu'un se lève quand elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Elle dirigea vers la source du bruit elle se plaça devant le canapé et fixer la cheminée quand elle vit un homme sortir d'un coup ce qui lui fit pousser un cri et tomber à la renverse derrière le canapé ( oui parce que cette nouille c'est prit les pieds dedans) l'homme quand à lui ne s'attendant certainement pas a voir quelqu'un debout à cette heure et fut également très surpris.

Émilie se releva rapidement est prit un coussin et menaça avec...

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Moi je suis Charlie Weasley... Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me menacer avec ton... ( moment d'excitation) euh coussin je t'en serai très reconnaissant

\- Rien ne me prouve que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez, et si je suis sur d'une choses sais qu'il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence

\- Sérieusement? Je suis roux, j'ai des taches de rousseur, et j'ai les yeux noisette tu ne trouve pas que je leur ressemble un peu beaucoup...

\- Et alors, le polinectar sa existe...

\- Merlin, on n'est pas rendu avec toi...

Le prétendu Charlie s'avança vers la jeune fille ce qui la fit reculer, l'homme remarqua qu'elle trembler légèrement signe qu'elle avait peur ou froid vu sa tenu ( jogging noir qui s'arrête au niveau de ses genou et débardeur blanc, pieds nus). Il allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit des bruit de course dans l'escalier.

\- Émilie'!

Fred et Georges se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui se réfugia dans les bras du premier qui l'enlaça immédiatement

\- Il est sortit de la cheminée

\- Charlie mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce tu fait peur a ma chérie ? Dit Fred en serrant Émilie plus fort

-: Et comment t'es venu ?

\- Par le réseaux de cheminée, avec de la poudre cheminette répondit-il

\- Raaah je déteste ce trucs ! ralais-je

\- Je te rassure moi aussi. Et je suis désolé Fred, je ne voulais pas faire peur à ta petite amie. J'ai finit plutôt c'est tout.

\- Non c'est pas ça, c'est... rougit Fred

\- Charlie je te présente Émilie la fille dont on ta parler dans lettre, Émilie Charlie un notre de nos frère qui travaille en Roumanie. Dit Georges pour dissimuler le malaise de son frère

\- Enchanté et désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave...

Sur ces mots Mrs Weasley descendit accompagné de son mari, après des retrouvailles émotives et un déjeuner bien trop complet pour Émilie qui dut tout manger sous l'œil attentif de Molly et des jumeaux. Ils ce dirigèrent tous vers la cheminée au grand malheur de Émilie.

_ Tu t'es déjà servit de la poudre de cheminette ma chérie ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Alors toi d'abord

Émilie fit la grimace sous le regard moqueur de Fleur car elle savait qu'elle détesté ça et pour cause Émilie était resté coincer dans les cheminée suite à un blague qui avait mal tourner, elle prit une pincer de poudre et se plaça dans la cheminée.

\- Euh... Dite c'est quoi le nom de votre aller des commerces ?

\- Le chemin de Traverse...

\- Merci merci Ryry. ( jette la poudre) Chemin de Traverse !

Autant dire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette impression d'être aspirer et bousculer dans tout les sens pour enfin se retrouver dans une pièce qu'elle n'inspecta même pas pour ce diriger directement vers l'extérieur. Dire que Émilie était étonner était un faible mot, elle était subjuguer par tant d'animation le chemin de traverse était plein de gens qui s'arrêtaient devant des dizaines de magasin colorer. Des magasin, des étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Au Royaume du Hibou » hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. Tout y était vendus dans ces boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorciers, des télescopes, des fois de chauves souries, des ventricules de dragon... beurk ! Grimoire, plumes...

Elle était tellement admirative qu'elle ne vit pas sortir les jumeaux Weasley qui lui sautèrent dessus

\- Hé !

\- Alors c'est cool non ?

\- Oui

Au bout d'un moment de quelques minutes le reste de la famille avait rejoint les 3amis. Mrs Weasley proposa de faire des groupes de deux. Fleur se proposa pour accompagné Émilie qui fit la grimace. Après tout elle ne savait pas si c'était pour se faire bien voir auprès de sa belle famille, pour s'excuser ou pire encore... Molly n'étant absolument pas d'accord trouva une excuse parfait enfin d'après elle -Tu n'est pas d'ici Fleur vous risquer de vous perdre- se qui fit que les groupe finirent comme ça :

\- Charlie Émilie

\- Harry Ron et Hermione

\- Mrs Weasley et Ginny

\- Bill et Fleur

\- Mr Weasley avec Percy

\- Les jumeaux

\- Mais maman, je suis plus une gamine ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule...

\- Sa suffit Ginny, tu fais comme on a dit et c'est tout est-ce que tu entend Émilie se plaindre

\- Mais elle c'est pas pareil elle connaît pas. Moi si !

\- Bon arrête ta crise d'adolescence, parce qu'on en a tous marre intervint Georges

\- Tous ce que tu prouvent la c'est que justement tes une gamine alors tu la ferme et tu fais comme on a dit. Et fiche la paix en Émilie elle ta rien fais ! lui dit Fred

C'est ainsi que les groupe se séparaient comme prévu et devait se retrouver dans trois heure au chaudron Baveur... Émilie et Charlie se dirigèrent vers la banques de gringott tout en discutant enfin surtout Émilie qui venait de s'excuser pour la 15e fois

\- Je suis désolé ( et de 16e )

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Émilie, Ginny et en pleine crise en se moment d'après maman

\- … Charlie ?

\- Oui

\- Désolé

\- Je tes déjà dit que...

\- Non, désolé pour ce matin

\- Ne t'en fait pas je t'en veut pas, et puis vu les marques sur tes bras. On ne pas t'en vouloir d'être méfiante.

Émilie aller répliquer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouver devant le guichet dans la banque.

\- Mlle White, voudrez retirer un peu d'argent.

Donc après une décente farfelu qui ma fait presque rendre mon déjeuner, un coffre bien plein et que le faite et que mon pendentif est en réalité la clé de mon coffre. On est remontés et d'après le rire clairement moqueur de Charlie sa se voyez clairement que j'étais heureuse d'être dehors. Bon après être allés acheter mon uniforme et être restés assez longtemps dans la librairie. ( que voulez vous j'ai une passion pour les livres ). Et tout ce qui faut la jeune fille se demandait comment aborder le sujet dont elle n'aime pas parler. Mais après tous a sa place personne n'aimeraient en parler.

\- Charlie, est-ce..est-ce que on peut aller chez Olivander ?

\- Pourquoi tu a ta baguette non ?

\- Non, on la brisée ?

\- Comment ça on la briser . ?

La jeune fille sentait clairement que Charlie était furieux

\- Euh non je les cassée moi tout seule !

\- Impossible je t'ai vu au Terrier, tu prend très soin de tes affaires.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler

Charlie n'insista pas et on entra dans la boutique

On acheta une baguette en bois de cerisier, et crin de licorne. Tout le long ou nous étions dans la boutique Mr Olivander divaguer mais en sortant de la boutique, sa dernière me donna des frissons

\- Et n'oublier pas Mlle ce n'est pas parce que on née ténèbres que l'on ne peut devenir lumière.

On a rejoint les autres nous somme rentrées au Terrier, je me suis coucher avec les jumeaux et lendemain nous somme partit pour Poudlard, je suis aller dans le compartiment des jumeaux, je me suis taper de ses fou rire, arriver à Poudlard j'ai eux un entretiens avec Dumbledore, j'ai étais repartit à Griffondor j'ai rencontrer Draco et suis partit m coucher.


End file.
